


Fuck my brain for making me feel like this

by uwubaby



Series: Spiderlad shit [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 20/10 in this A+++, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, First Time Cuddles, Harley Keener is a Good Boyfriend, Harley keener is actually considerate of People’s Feelings, I hate using flash as a bully cause he all he is a dick, Insecurities, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony shows up for like one second, but once again for the sake of the story he’s a bully, but will still knock your teeth out, im proud of how I wrote her in this, like really good, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubaby/pseuds/uwubaby
Summary: Peter Parker has insecurities, MJ is a really fucking good friend, and Harley Keener is considerate of people’s feelings and a good boyfriend.





	Fuck my brain for making me feel like this

**Author's Note:**

> This, this fucking story. I originally was going to be about Peter trying to hide hickes from the school and avengers and fucking ANGST came out for fucks SAKE and I edited this but I probably didn’t get everything so i’ll Come back later to pick at any mistakes.

Peter was both excited and terrified.

Why he is excited because: his boyfriend from Tennessee is staying in New York for the winter and summer! He gets to see his boyfriend for an entire year! And because he would go to the same school as Peter. 

Why he is terrified: His boyfriend is going to the same school as him. Flash is a dick and he doesn’t want Harley to get suspended or expelled before he can say “Penis Parker” and because New York gives him a lot more opportunities for different spouses, he knows he can’t compete with the athletes or popular girls or the other cute nerds In school.

Well, he could with the other nerds but definitely not the Athletes and Popular girls.

* * *

 

“You seem Nervous Peter,” MJ closes her locker to lean on it. Giving him a once over. 

“What? Me?” Peter tries to play it off but it’s impossible to lie to MJ.

“Right” She says disbelieving. 

“By the way your boyfriend just walked into the school.” She nods over to the doors, and If Peter didn’t have mutant powers his neck would have broke from the whiplash. 

People don’t pay much attention, New Students are walking through that door almost everyday. Harley scans the hall and he sends Peter that small smile he reserves only for him and his sister Abby. 

He strides his way over, but before he can reach Peter Flash comes up, because of course he does. Slinging his arm around Harley and Peter cringes because he knows Harley hates physical contact  by anyone other than his sister and Mr. Stark and Peter. Thankfully Harley doesn’t swing a fist (yet) but instead takes Flash’s arm off of him and resumes his walking. Flash is talking his ear off and the  _ “snap my neck please or else I will snap theirs”  _ look is increasing in his eyes and Finally the bell rings and Flash looks up and says he needs to get to class. 

“Oh by the way, you see that guy over there? Brown sweater and beat up shoes? Stay away from him he’s a loser. Claims he has a Internship at SI.” And Peter tenses. He watches Harley’s hands coil together and he glances at Peter. He subtly shakes his head no and Harley gruffly nods. 

“I didn’t even get  _ one  _ word out” Harley huffs his back roughly hitting MJ’s locker which he winces at. She’s not gonna enjoy the now dent in her locker. “And  _ loser?  _ I could have knocked his teeth out! And-“

“Yeah well don’t harls, it’s not worth it. Flash isn’t worth it.” Peter says stuffing his bag full of chemical books. 

“Please?” He pleads, showing off his puppy eyes. 

“...fine.” Harley grumbles and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 

One fucking hour in and all the girls and hell even some of the guys are fucking throwing themselves on Harley.

And yeah he knows Harley is attractive. He is his  _ boyfriend  _ after all. And Peter knows deep down in his bones Harley wouldn’t cheat. Harley loathed Cheaters. But still Peter has to stop himself from seething or Snapping at Harley whenever he find him in a empty hallway. Harley knows something is up because Peter doesn’t shy away from kisses and doesn’t mind all that much anymore when he slides his hands into his back pockets. Anymore. 

* * *

 

He thanks Thor when school is finally out. When he tries to ask Peter about going out for a early dinner without Telling Stark to get two dinners Peter shakes his head mutters something about needing to go on patrol and probably won’t be in until late tonight.

He watches him walk down the street confused and a little hurt.

“He’ll talk when he wants to” A new voice says from behind him. And Harley turns and sees a dark skinned girl behind him. MJ he Recognizes. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

“Yeah” is her simple reply and Harley feels frustration build up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, not gonna tell you.”

“Why not?! He told you!”

“He didn’t tell me I figured it out. And Peter is a open book so figure it out yourself.” She says, her voice is neutral almost icy. she sighs. “Look if Peter wants to talk then he will talk. I know your relationship is new and all but give him space if he needs it.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Harley asks. 

“Then he’ll talk to someone else. And whoever that may be Whether it be Stark or Potts or May or hell even me. They’ll encourage him to talk to you so don’t push. Okay.” It isn’t a question but a statement.

Harley nods. “Alright, okay.”

She eyes him and nods. And he’s pretty sure he’s got her approval.

He likes her.

* * *

 

True to MJ’s word. Peter does come around to talk. Awkwardly shuffling into ~~their~~ his room.

“I uh- I want to talk, Harls” He says. and Harley puts down his old gameboy his dad gave him when he was around six. 

He gestures to the bed and Peter walks his way over.

“Take your time Pete” He says. Because Harley isn’t the most emotionally invested person ever but he does want Peter to feel safe and comfortable with him. “Whatever it is you can tell me. Okay?”

Peter nods.

“I got worried when all those girls and boys were trying to flirt with you” and ah, straight to the point. Harley is a little surprised. Because he thought he made it clear that he only had eyes for Peter. But he needs a little more reminding apparently.

“And when I get worried- I shut those people out. And usually don’t talk to them until they force me to talk or someone else catches up on the actions. And- thank Mr. Stark for that this time.” Peter Chuckles.

 

_ “Oh Kiddo,” Tony sighed, ruffling Peter’s hair. _

_ “You really don’t know how much he loves you do you?” _

 

“And I’m Sorry for that.” Peter finishes.

He’s expecting Harley to mad, for some reason and he doesn’t know what but that’s what Peter alway expects from everyone other than disappointment.

But Harley surprise him.

“Can I hold you Pete? Like cuddling?” He asks, and Peter has to process that for a moment. Because they hadn’t made muck physical contact other than kisses and sometimes arms linking or hand holding so this is new. 

But Peter nods anyway.

“Your friend um MJ. She told me that you would come to talk to me when you were ready and I had thought up a bunch of scenarios n’ stuff and now I’ve completely lost whatever the hell I was gonna say.” Harley tells him and Peter chuckles. 

Harley likes this, having Peter like this. As does Peter. It’s nice he likes having Harley’s arms wrapped around him. Harley is taller than he by like one or two inches but still Peter like the feeling of being small  _ just  _ right here. Just like he does on movie nights with Mr. Stark. 

And Harley likes Peter being tucked right underneath his chin. His curls ticking his chin and the smell of his strawberry shampoo is nice almost refreshing.

“I dunno what to say Pete. I’m not a master of words but. I only have eyes for you, have since the moment I saw you hit yourself in the face with that wrench when you were almost sleep and Tony yelled at you to wake up.” Harley chuckles and can feel Peter’s skin heating up where his hand rest on his neck. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make much of an effort to show that more.”

“S’okay Harley. I shouldn’t and I don’t just expect you to know what’s wrong all the time. So don’t apologize”

“Nah I’m gonna”

“Harley-“

“Shhh”

Peter smiles.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

The next morning Harley walls into school, hand in hand with Peter. Peter is ducking his head some and blushing and Harley is smirking, and huffing at some of The heartbroken looks of some girls and guys. MJ sees him, she nods. He nods back.

A peace treaty he supposes

And he  _ finally  _ gets to the knock the lights out of Flash when he makes some homophobic comment about him and Peter.

 

All is good.

 


End file.
